


한글 번역] Under the Weather

by therrion_Rottenapple



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: :), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Fun.Filth.And Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, semi-established relatonship
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therrion_Rottenapple/pseuds/therrion_Rottenapple
Summary: 야스키에르가 아프다. 그리고 게롤트는 자신이(마지못해) 그를 돌보고 있다는 것을 알게 된다.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion





	한글 번역] Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596446) by [Proctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proctor/pseuds/Proctor). 



> 난 지금까지 위쳐 팬픽을 쓰는게 재미있었는데,이 글은 한동안 내 노트북 안에서 전자먼지를 뒤집어 쓰고 있었습니다. 그래서 이 글을 마무리 짓도록 격려 해 준 Arlene56에게 감사 드립니다. : )  
> 이번엔 야스키에르가 독감에 걸렸는데, 나는 그게 사람들이 흔히 걸리는 옛날 독감 이라고 장담 합니다. : )  
> 영국인이라서, 여기에 영국식 단어와 문구를 남겼을 수도 있으니, 연못 건너편에 있는 사촌들이 보기에 낯선 표현들이 있다면 미안합니다.  
> 아무튼, 재미있게 보셨으면 좋겠어요! :D

◇◇◇

야스키에르는 지독히도 불쾌한 기분이었다. 독감에 걸린 지 오늘로 사흘 째 였는데, 오늘 아침부터 증상이 현저하게 나빠지고 있었다. 어쩌면 정말로 그의 병세가 더 악화되고 있을지도 모른다. 아니면 그냥 좀 기분 탓에 상태가 더 나쁘게 느껴지는 것일 수도 있는데, 그가 자신의 고통에서 잠시 나마 주의를 환기 시킬 수 있을 만큼 활기차고 생명력 넘치는 소란을 제공해 주었던 마을을 벗어난데다, 이제는 침묵으로 그들을 에워싼 숲과 로취의 활기차지만 멀미 날 정도로 규칙적으로 반복되는 발굽 소리만이 그가 보고 들을 수 있는 유일한 자극 이었기 때문다.

그래도, 적어도 그는 걷지 않아도 되었다.

야스키에르는 콧물을 훌쩍이며, 게롤트의 허리를 붙들었던 손을 떼고 검고 두꺼운 망토를 그의 어깨 위로 그러 모아 꽉 여미고는, 그 무거운 직물에서 올라오는 가죽과 흙의 냄새를 맡았다. 그렇게 망토를 준 것은- 무려 자발적으로- 사실 꽤 너그러운 처사였고, 그 하나 만으로도 야스키에르는 게롤트가 자신의 건강 상태를 조심스럽게 염려 해 주고 있지 않나 라는 생각까지 했다. 뭐, 사실을 말하자면 게롤트가 투덜거리며 망토를 휙 벗고는 말도 없이 그의 무릎에 밀쳐 두긴 했지만 말이다.

또 다시 큰 기침이 그의 목구멍에서 치고 올라오는 바람에 야스키에르는 재빨리 주먹을 입에 가져다 대었다.

“기침 좀 그만 해. 로취를 성가시게 하고 있잖아.”

게롤트가 투덜거렸다.

야스키에르는 약간 어리둥절해 하며 고개를 들었다.

“진짜? 내가 보기엔 지금 로취는 완전히 괜찮아 보이는데.”

“아니야, 로취를 좀 봐. 완전 겁에 질려 있잖아.”

그 말투에는 정말 적의가 담겨 있다기보다는 그저 가볍게 심술궂은 놀림일 뿐 이었지만, 그 말들 자체는, 특히 게롤트의 입에서 나온 것 치고는, 게다가 지금처럼 로취의 즐거운 발걸음이 그의 말과는 정 반대의 의미를 보여주는 상황에선 좀 심각하게 들렸다. 뭔가 일이 잘못 굴러가고 있어. 그는 수상쩍다는 듯 그의 부어오른 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

“잠깐, 귀찮은 건 너잖아. 그런 거지?”

“.…”

“.…”

“맞아.”

“아,하-하-, 알았어, 그래, 말 핑계를 대시겠다, 그럼 그렇지.”

그는 게롤트에게 단단히 을러대려 했지만, 그의 열의에도 불구하고 야스키에르의 목소리는 컵 에다 대고 말하는 것처럼 둔탁하고 코맹맹이 같은 소리가 났고, 덕분에 게롤트의 유치한 계략에 일침을 놓으려는 그의 분노를 제대로 표현하지 못했다.

“그래, 이토록 널 불편하게 만든 이 사태에 정말 겸허하게 사과 할게, 게롤트. 세상에 이렇게 작정을 하고 병이 나다니, 이 얼마나 끔찍하게 이기적일 수가 있냔 말이야. 그냥 내가 어디 가서 혼자 낫길 기다려야 할까? 그래야 해?”

“가능 하다면.”

게롤트는 간신히, 그의 등 뒤에서 불신감에 차서 열을 내고 침을 튀기면서 마구 지껄이는 야스키에르가 자신의 말을 믿을 수 있을 만큼 진지하게 말 하는데 성공 했다.

“가능 하면 이라고?! 아, 당연히 못하지!”

야스키에르가 이 무슨 끔찍한 소리를 하냐는 듯 꽥꽥 거리다가, 그렇게 소리를 지르는 것은 지금 자신의 몸 상태를 감안 했을 때 너무 많은 에너지를 필요로 한다는 것을 깨달았고, 그래서 그는 숨을 한번 깊게 들이 쉬고는 마지못해 좀 더 조용하고 부루퉁한 투덜거림으로 바꾸었다.

“으흠, 당연히 난 못하지. 그리고 넌 이 상황에 익숙해 져야해. 지금 내 상태를 봐서는-딱 봐도 좆 된 것처럼 보이겠지만 혹시 네가 궁금해 할 까봐 말이야- 내가 다시 튼튼한 몸으로 싸우려면 시간이 좀 걸릴 것 같아.”

“ ‘다시’ 라니, 그게 무슨 말이야? 넌 튼튼하지도 않고 싸우지도 않잖아.”

“무슨 소리, 당연히 난 튼튼해.”

야스키에르는 게롤트의 말에 살짝 모욕을 느끼며 헛기침을 했다.

“내가 너처럼 어마 무시한 근육질은 아니지만 말이야, 게롤트. 나는 방랑하는 음유시인 이라고. 난 내 이 허벅지로 밀가루를 빻을 수도 있어.”

게롤트가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

“정말 다채로운 생각이군.”

그래도 그 시인의 말은 완전 거짓말은 아니었다. 게롤트는 야스키에르가 강한 다리로 그의 허리를 휘감을 때 그 압박감을, 그가 사람을 꽉 조일 수 있다는 걸 충분히 알게 될 정도로 자주 느꼈었다.

“아으으으..기분이 너무 끔찍해.”

야스키에르가 끙끙거리며 다시 불평을 늘어 놓았다.

“아 나 지금 진짜 죽을 것 같아. 난 이렇게 여행은 도저히 못 하겠어. 이럴게 아니라 마을에 묵으면서 며칠 쉬어야 해.”

게롤트는 딱히 그러고 싶지는 않았지만, 그런 것 치고는 그들의 체류가 길어질 전망에 대해선 별 생각이 없었다. 그는 일이 그렇게 될 거라고 어느 정도는 예상 하기 까지 했다. 야스키에르는 그에게 상의도 없이 그들의 계획을 바꿀 정도로 뻔뻔스러운 용기가 있었다. 특히나 그로 인해 발생한 추가 비용을 자신이 지불하지 않을 때에도 말이다.

“무슨 돈으로? 이 지역에는 내가 죽일 만한 괴물도 없어.”

그가 덧붙였다.

“너 말고는.”

야스키에르는 게롤트의 이 경망스러운 죽음의 협박에 이골이 났지만, 그들의 재정에 관한 언급은 타당한 감이 있어서, 그는 마지못해 그 말을 잠자코 받아 들였다.

"우리 숙소를 좀 더 소박한 곳으로 고르면 간단히 해결 될 문제야. 침대 하나를 같이 쓰면 되잖아. 전에 여러 번 그랬던 것처럼."

야스키에르는 아이러니 하게도 그들이 성적으로 친밀한 관계를 맺기 전에 오히려 자주 침대를 같이 썼으며, 그들이 이런 관계가 되고 나서는 한 침대에서 같이 자는 일이 극히 드물었다고 말했다. 게롤트는 그저 야스키에르에게 말로 지시하거나, 아니면 그가 몸을 움직이지 않으려고 완강하게 고집을 부릴 때면, 섹스 후에 야스키에르를 들쳐 메고 방을 가로질러 옮긴 후 어떨 때는 씩 웃으며, 어떨 때는 피곤에 절은 투덜거림과 함께 가차 없이 두 번째 침대 위에 눕혔다.

야스키에르는 다시 터져 나오려는 기침을 입을 다물어 참아 보려 했지만 결국 그 압력을 억누르지 못하고 기침을 터트렸고, 턱 아래로 침과 콧물을 흘리며 그저 코만 훌쩍였다.

"지금 네 꼴을 좀 봐, 난 너랑 같은 침대를 쓰지 않을 거야."

야스키에르는 손으로 턱과 입술을 닦고 나서, 자신의 바지가 얼마나 비싼지 기억하고는 게롤트가 등을 돌린 틈을 타 교묘하게 게롤트의 망토에 손을 닦았다.

"내가 알기론 위쳐는 감기에 안 걸릴 텐데."

"감기는 안 걸리지.그런데 콧물은 그래도 더럽 잖아."

"콧물은 더럽..아-하!"

야스키에르가 의기양양하게 선언했다.

"그러니까 너는 내가 몸이 안 좋다는 걸 인정 하는구나."

야스키에르는 급기야 게롤트가 자신이 아프다는 것을 믿지 않는다고 생각하기 시작 했는데, 그렇지 않고 서야 동정과 연민 이라고는 찾아 보기 힘든 그의 태도를 설명할 길이 없었기 때문이었다.

"네가 아프지 않다고 한 적 없어."

"아,"

야스키에르가 인상을 썼다.

"그럼 넌 그냥 신경을 안 쓰는 거 였군."

게롤트가 그 말에 미소를 지었다.

"야스키에르, 그건 너무 무정하게 들리잖아."

게롤트는 자신의 장난스러운 대꾸에 최소한 통렬한 비난의 말이나 작은 헛기침이라도 나올 거라고 기대 했지만, 야스키에르에게서는 아무런 반응도 들려오지 않았다. 그는 잠시 어깨 너머로 고개를 돌려 야스키에르의 상태를 잠시 관찰 했다. 야스키에르의 피부는 창백하고 밀랍 같았고 평소 활기 넘치던 푸른 눈은 그저 유리처럼 말갛고 눈동자 가장자리에는 붉은 테가 둘러져 있었으며, 그의 코 끝은 붉은 색을 띄고 축축하게 젖어 있었다. 그는 야스키에르의 자기 연민이 가득 찬 코 훌쩍임과 음울한 넋두리, 그리고 자신의 임박한 죽음에 대한 과장된 선언이 조만간 더 이상 필요 없어 질 거라고 꽤 확신 하고 있었지만, 그 자신이 인간의 질병을 앓은 지 너무 오래 되어서 정확하게 어떻게 되리라고는 확신 할 수 없었다.

그는 한숨을 쉬었다.

"지금 가는 마을에 약재상이 있어. 여관에 일단 물건을 맡겨 놓고 나서 약재상에 데려가 줄게."

야스키에르가 오늘 하루 종일 들었던 것 중에 가장 좋은 말 이었다.

"아, 신이시여, 감사합니다! 넌 정말 숨겨진 보석 같은 녀석이야.."

그는 손을 흔들며 게롤트의 대략적인 모습을 표현하는 말을 찾으려 애썼다.

"...그..둔감하고 단단한 벽돌 같은 외관에 감춰져 있는.."

"둔감하고 단단한 벽돌이라."

게롤트는 야스키에르의 어울리지 않는 은유와 어설픈 재치에 어지간히 익숙해 졌음에도 여전히 진절머리를 내며, 한숨을 내쉬고 그의 말을 따라 했다.

야스키에르는 후드를 단단히 뒤집어 썼다. 주변에 키 큰 나무들이 늘어서 있어서 하늘은 거의 보이지 않았지만, 그 틈 사이로 보이는 하늘은 폭풍우가 다가올 것을 예고하는 듯 한 잿빛 이었다. 그는 비가 오기 전에 그들이 마을에 도착 하기를 간절히 바랬다.

"게롤트? 내가 네 망토를 좀 더 쓰고 있어도 될까? 금방 이라도 한바탕 쏟아 질 것 같아."

게롤트는 그를 힐끔 쳐다 보더니 다시 얼굴을 앞으로 돌리고 씨익 웃었다.

"그래, 그런데 넌 지금 슬픔에 잠긴 과부처럼 보인다는 건 알아 둬."

야스키에르가 주변을 두리번거리다 잠시 머뭇거리고는 재빨리 후드를 다시 벗어 버렸다.

◇◇◇

야스키에르는 만족 했다. 게롤트는 그의 약속에 충실하여, 그를 먼저 여관으로 데려가서 짐을 내려 놓고- 특별히 이 싸고 다소 의심스러워 보이는 숙소에 남겨두기를 완강히 거절했던 그의 류트는 제외 하고- 진흙탕 같은 거리를 지나 약재상 까지 그를 데려갔다.

그들이 도착해서 문을 열자 가게 문 위의 벨이 울렸고, 축축한 오크 나무와 약초 냄새가 그들의 코를 찔렀다.

야스키에르는 먼지 쌓인 선반 위에 늘어선 밝은 색깔의 유리병을 신기한 듯 올려다 보며 주변을 돌아 보았다.

"아무것도 만지지 마."

게롤트가 그의 옆을 성큼성큼 지나치며 경고 했다.

야스키에르는 고개를 끄덕였고, 정확히 10초 뒤에 붉은 액체가 든 유리병을 집어 들려고 몸을 굽히며 이상하게 생긴 병의 바닥을 자세히 보려고 눈을 찌푸렸다. 그는 그것을 한번 흔들어 보았고, 그러는 바람에 그의 류트 케이스가 뒤쪽에 있는 캐비넷에 부딪쳐 그 안에 든 병들을 죄다 뒤흔들어 놓았다. 정신 사나운 와중에 그는 손에 든 병을 놓쳤는데, 다행히도 땅에 떨어트리기 전에 다시 붙잡았지만, 그것을 재빨리 다시 돌려 놓느라 다른 병 몇 개가 순식간에 우르르 넘어졌고,

'우아아아-아-이런,'

그 뒤로

'아,젠장'이라는 투덜거림이 들려왔다.

게롤트가 짜증에 눈을 굴리며, 나무로 만든 카운터에 서서 야스키에르의 주위에서 일어나고 있는 참사를 지켜보며 팔짱을 낀 채 혀를 차고 있는, 붉고 부스스한 수염을 기른 풍채 좋은 남자에게 다가갔다.

또 한번 덜컹거리는 소리를 듣자, 그 남자는 가게를 가로지르는 큰 목소리로 고함을 질렀다.

"어이! 그것들 조심해! 뭐 하나라도 망가트리면 물어 내게 할 거야!"

그는 마지막으로 다시 한번 못마땅한 듯 혀를 차고 게롤트에게 몸을 돌렸다.

"당신 거요?"

"불행 하게도."

"저 친구는 줄로 묶어 놔야 되겠는걸."

"게롤트!"

야스키에르가 불렀다.

"여기,여기 이건 구더기가 들었어. 이걸 사 주려고 날 여기 데려 온 거라면 거절 할게. 얘네들이 꿈틀거리는 모양은 좀 웃긴다고 생각 하지만 말이야. 뭐, 이것들도 좀 더 상태가 좋았던 때가 있었겠지, 뭐랄까, 하지만-"

게롤트는 멀리서 들려오는 야스키에르의 수다를 무시한 채 가게 주인에게 몸을 돌렸다.

"아직 내가 원하는 만큼 제대로 꽉 묶이는 줄을 못 찾아서 말이야."

"아, 무슨 말인지 알겠어. 마누라도 마찬가지야."

그 남자가 싱긋 웃으며 병을 집어 들어 입김을 쐬고 천으로 닦았다.

"그래, 당신이 사람들한테서 소문이 자자한 그 위쳐겠구만."

게롤트에 관한 소식은 항상 빨리 퍼지긴 했지만, 그래도 그 가게 주인은 자신이 질문을 던졌으면서도 딱히 대답을 듣는 것에 흥미가 없어 보였다- 보아하니 딱히 가십 거리에 흥미를 느끼는 부류가 아닌 듯 했다.- 게롤트는 벌써 그 사람이 마음에 들었다.

"아마 내 이야기가 맞을지도 모르겠군."

"여긴 꿀이 들었어,게롤트! 꿀 이야!"

야스키에르가 소리 쳤다.

"그런데 저 양반은 뭐요? 뭐 음악가나 그런 건가?"

"아니, 그냥 바보야. 혹시 치료 약이 있나?"

"얼굴에 펀치를 한방 먹이는게 도움이 될 것 같은데."

"기억해 두지."

야스키에르가 유리 단지를 내려놓고 몸을 뒤로 기울였다.

"나 다 듣고 있어, 너도 알겠지만."

"저 친구, 바보라도 귀는 좋은 바보라서 말이지..."

게롤트가 미소를 지었다.

"....자기 얘기 한정으로 말이야."

그가 덧붙이고는 야스키에르를 한번 바라보고 나서 다시 가게 주인에게 주의를 돌렸다.

"음, 아니. 나는 독감 치료제가 필요해. 내 친구가....몸이 좋지 않아서 말이야."

"목에 좋은 뭔가를 줄 수는 있는데, 일단 조언을 하나 해 줄까? 침대에서 푹 자고 치킨 수프를 먹는 거야."

"그럼 이 근처에서 치킨 수프를 구할 데가 어디 있을까?'

"집에서 요리 한 것 만은 못하겠지만 말이야, 내가 만들어 줄 수도 있는데?"

그 남자가 뒤쪽 선반 위에서 병 몇 개를 뒤적거리다 호박 색 병을 골라 꺼낸 다음 카운터 위에 올려놓으면서 물었다.

"왜? 거절 하는 거요?"

"그냥 앞치마 입은 자네 모습이 상상이 안 가서 말이야."

"난 할 수 있을 거 같은데."

야스키에르가 케비넷 뒤에서 슬쩍 엿보면서 끼어들더니,자신이 갑작스럽게 난입한 결과로 생긴 침묵을 깨트리며 커다랗게 기침을 했다.

"..왜..뭐? 난 상상이 간다니까."

가게 주인은 웅크린 손으로 입가를 가리며 게롤트에게 조용히 물었다.

"망상 병이 아니고 정말 독감인 게 확실해?"

"저 친구는 항상 저래. 그러려니 하게 될 거야."

"좋아.그럼 선술집으로 가 봐. 그런데 일단 내가 경고를 하나 해 주지...난 그 집 수프에 들어간 고기가 전부 닭이라고 생각 하지 않아."

가게 주인이 코 옆을 톡톡 건드리며 단호하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

"우린 모험을 좋아하는 편이라."

게롤트가 병을 집어 들고 동전을 한 움큼 카운터에 놓은 뒤 야스키에르에게 걸어와 그의 손에서 보라색 유리 단지를 빼앗아 조심스럽게 선반 위에 올려 놓고는 그의 어깨를 두드리며 그의 등에 살짝 손을 얹어 문 쪽으로 안내 했다.

"가자, 야스키에르, 너한테 수상한 고기를 먹여 줄게."

"내가 제일 좋아 하는 거잖아."

야스키에르가 당연하게도 회의감에 찬 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

◇◇◇

알고 보니, 음식은(내용물이 뭐든 간에) 야스키에르가 생각 했던 것 만큼 나쁘지 않았고, 식사가 끝나고 게롤트가 그를 위해 주문한 '의료 용' 위스키 한잔의 여운이 그가 여관에 다시 도착 할 때 까지 그의 목 안에서 기분 좋게 타오르고 있었다.

그들은 그 마을에서 별로 좋지 않은 구역에 묵게 된 것 같았는데, 전반적인 방 안의 풍경이나 아주 기본적인 가구(대야가 올려진 테이블이나 목재 옷 보관함, 그리고 의자)들만 봐도 꽤나 상태가 좋지 않았다. 그러나 그런 희생의 댓가로 그들은 각자 침대를 따로 쓸 수 있었고 야스키에르는 게롤트가 그 상황을 내심 반가워 하는 것을 알고 있었다. 하지만 그래도 야스키에르는 지금의 비참한 몸 상태로 인한 간절한 열망 때문이 아니더라도, 게롤트의 익숙한 몸 옆에 바짝 붙어서 누워 있기를 바랬었다.

그들이 방에 들어오자 마자, 야스키에르는 게롤트가 자신의 짐에서 숫돌을 꺼내 들고, 그의 강철 검을 빼 내더니 구석에 있는 무너질 것 같은 의자로 향하는 것을 보았다. 그가 앉으면서 의자가 항의라도 하듯 삐걱거리는 소리를 냈지만, 곧 그 의자의 비명 소리는 금속 위를 달리는 숫돌이 마찰 하는 소리에 금새 묻혔다.

야스키에르는 어처구니가 없다는 듯 그 자리에 서 있었다.

"뭐 하는 거야?"

"뭐 하는 거 같은데?"

"지금 네가 하는 일은 전혀 날 돌보거나 아니면 그 관련된 일을 하는 것처럼 보이지 않아서 말이야."

게롤트는 야스키에르의 뻔뻔하고 거만한 발언에 직격타를 맞고 언제나처럼 재미 있다는 듯 헛웃음을 지었다. 사람들이 그런 식으로 자기중심적인 생각을 한다는 것 자체는 어느 정도 당연한 일 이었지만, 오로지 야스키에르 만이 실제로 그렇게 대놓고 말로 드러낼 수 있을 정도로 뻔뻔스러울 것이다.

"난 내가 할 수 있는 건 다 했어, 심지어 내가 하려고 했던 그 이상으로 말이지."

게롤트가 말 했다.

"넌 약도 먹었고, 음식도 배불리 먹었고, 잠 잘 곳 까지 있어. 네가 필요한 것들 전부 다. 더 이상 뭘 더 요구 할 수 있지?"

야스키에르가 삐죽거렸다.

"좀 안아 주는 거?"

"가서 좀 쉬어, 야스키에르."

그가 미소 지었다.

야스키에르의 입장도 거들어 말하자면, 그는 그것들이 적어도 실용적인 부분에서 자신에게 필요한 모든 것 이라는 것을 알고 있었고, 아직 딱히 표현 하지는 못했지만, 그는 게롤트가 자신의 생명 연장에 필요한 이런 저런 것들을 하나 하나 마련하기 위해 노력해 주었다는 것을 고맙게 여겼다. 정말로 게롤트가 그를 무시 했었다면 그건 정말 냉혹한 처사였겠지만, 게롤트는 그렇게 까지 할 만한 위인은 못 되었다. 그렇긴 하더라도, 그는 지금 철저하게 응석을 부릴 기회를 노리고 있었는데, 게롤트가 그렇게 까지는 하게 놔 둘 것 같지 않았다.

"그래,좋아.그렇다면 말이야, 네가 원한다면 난 그냥 여기에 있을게."

야스키에르가 허리춤에 손을 얹고 말 했다.

"음."

"...조용히 죽어가면서."

그가 말을 이었다.

"사랑 받지 못한 채로 외로이."

게롤트가 고개를 옆으로 숙이고 '너무 연극적으로 굴지 마, 야스키에르.' 라는 표정을 지어 보였고, 야스키에르가 받아 치듯이 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 '내가 하고 싶으면 난 얼마든지 연극적으로 굴 수 있어, 넌 오늘 날 막지 못할 거야.' 라는, 그들 사이에 자주 주고받는 무언의 대화, 그리고 보통은 양쪽 다 완강하게 고집불통인 채로 언쟁의 끝을 암시하는 표정을 지었다.

야스키에르는 코를 훌쩍이며 이런 여관에선 사치라고 할 수 있는 작은 창문으로 밖을 바라보려고 눈을 찌푸리며 몸을 숙였다. 아직 날은 밝았지만 하늘은 칙칙한 회색으로 아까보다 더 어두워지고 있었고, 빗방울이 지붕 위를 부드럽게 두드리는 소리가 들려왔다. 잠을 자기에 딱 좋은 환경이었고 딱히 다른 할 만한 것이 없어 보였기에, 야스키에르는 잠을 자려고 옷을 벗기 시작 했다.

게롤트는 고개를 숙이고 칼을 갈고 있었는데, 곁눈질로 지금 상황을 관찰 하면서 짬짬이 들키지 않을 만큼 고개를 들고 야스키에르가 하는 행동을 곁눈질로 쳐다 보았다.

게롤트는 야스키에르의 손가락이 능숙하게 퍼프소매가 달린 남색 더블릿의 잠금 고리를 잡아 당기며 상의를 열고 벗어 내려, 헐렁하고 주름 장식이 풍성한 그의 흰 셔츠가 드러나는 것을 바라보았다. 곧이어 셔츠 윗부분의 상아빛 단추가 조심스럽게 풀렸고, 야스키에르는 그의 쇄골 부근에 슬그머니 손을 집어 넣고 부드러운 한숨을 내 쉬고 손바닥으로 피부를 문지르며 눈을 감고 머리를 뒤로 젖혔다. 아마도, 그건 열이 오른 그의 피부를 좀 시원하게 식히려는 의도였을 것이다. -게롤트는 지금 자신이 앉아 있는 곳에서도 그 피부가 땀에 젖어 반짝이는 것을 볼 수 있었다- 하지만 ,그건 어쩐지 미묘하게 관능적인 광경이라 게롤트를 꽤 감질나게 만들었다.

야스키에르는 아직 그의 눈길을 눈치 채지는 못한 모양 이지만, 그는 딱히 옷을 전부 벗을 마음은 없는지 이제 셔츠에서 손을 떼고는 바지 단추를 풀려고 손을 뻗고, 턱을 끌어 내려 자신의 허리춤에 시선을 고정 시키고 바지의 단추들을 푸는데 집중 했다. 바지 안에 갈무리 되어 있던 풍성한 셔츠가 풀려 나오는 순간, 짙은 색의 음모가 살짝 보이며 게롤트의 주의를 끌었고, 그의 시선은 야스키에르가 바지와 속옷을 무릎까지 밀어 내리면서 드러난 크림 색의 허벅지로 향했다...

...하지만, 야스키에르의 행동에 내재되었던 에로티시즘은 그가 콧물을 훔치느라 한 손 만으로 발목에 걸린 바지를 잡아 채어 벗으려고 시도 할 때 재빨리 사라졌다. 그는 발을 헛디디는 바람에 마구 비틀거리다가 한 발로 살짝 깡총 거리며 '아, 망할' 이라고 투덜거렸는데, 그의 축 늘어진, 예쁜 성기가 그의 셔츠 밑에서 마구 흔들리고 있었다.

게롤트는 미소 짓지 않으려 노력했다. 그는 이런 유머러스할 뿐 아니라 사실 이 어설프고 처참한 야스키에르의 모습을 보며 즐거워 했지만, 게롤트는 여전히 야스키에르가 이런 상황에서도 몹시 유혹적 이라는 사실을 발견 했다. 특히 지금 같은 경우, 그는 지금 셔츠만 입고 서 있어서, 복잡한 레이스 소매가 그의 손등을 스치고 있었고 셔츠의 끝 단은 그의 허벅지에 살짝 닿아 그의 피부에 살랑 거리며 부드럽게 흔들리고 있었다. 그리고 그가 벗어 던진 옷에서 손수건을 꺼내려고 몸을 구부릴 때, 예상치 못하게 그의 앙증맞은 하얀 엉덩이가 셔츠 밖으로 살짝 드러났고 그의 고환은 그의 다리 사이에서 가볍게 움직이고 있었다.

하지만 야스키에르가 지금처럼 아픈 상태로는 당연하게, 오늘 밤에는 아무런 성적인 접촉이 없을 것이다. 게롤트는 딱히 개의치 않았다. 그들이 항상 같이 함께 누워 밤을 보냈던 것도 아니기에, 이 정도 거리에서 그의 이런 모습을 지켜보는 것 만으로도 만족 했다. 그렇다 하더라도 야스키에르가 고개를 드는 순간 게롤트는 눈길을 피했다. 아픈 사람에게 추파를 던지는 것은 좋은 행동이 아니었고, 만약 그의 이런 시선을 들켰을 때 그가 맞닥트리게 될 언어적인 맹 공격은 틀림없이 그의 귀가 감당할 수 있는 수준 이상일 것이다. 그냥 내버려 두는 게 최선 이었다.

◇◇◇

자신의 옷과 씨름을 하다가 지는 바람에 야스키에르는 완전 진이 빠져 버려서, 그는 어깨를 축 늘어트리고 맨발로 소리 없이 방을 가로질러 앞에 보이는, 게롤트가 앉아 있는 쪽의 침대에 몸을 내던졌는데, 별 다른 뜻 없이 그저 가장 가까이 있는 침대를 선택 한 것이었다.

몸살로 관절이 쑤시고 아파 오는 것을 느낀 그는 자세를 바꾸면 좀 나아질까 싶어 몸을 뒤집어 등을 대고 누웠지만, 곧 별 소용이 없다는 것을 깨닫고는 다시 몸을 뒤집어 배를 깔고 누워 배게 위에서 얼굴을 돌렸는데, 이제는 목까지 뻣뻣하고 아파왔다.

"아으으, 나 어깨랑 목이 너무 쑤시고 아파. 좀 주물러 줬음 좋겠는데, 해 줄래, 게롤트?

게롤트는 예고도 없이 크게 가차 없이 비웃는 웃음을 터트렸는데,그 바람에 야스키에르가 깜짝 놀라고 기분이 상해 눈을 크게 뜨고 입을 딱 벌렸다.

"뭐-뭐야! 이건 진짜 진심으로 물어본 거였어!"

그가 새된 목소리로 외쳤다.

"나도 알아,"

게롤트가 대답했다.

"나도 진심으로 웃은 거였어."

"네가 그닥 남을 잘 돌보는 사람이 아닌 줄은 알고 있어, 안 그래? 나는 네 상처를 꿰매어 주고 네 피부에 뭍은 온갖...더러운 것들을 문질러 닦아주고, 네 그 사적인 부분에 정기적으로 연고를 문질러 주는데, 넌 고작 내 목을 주무르고 좀 문질러 주는 것도 못 해준 단 말이야?"

"아, 네 목을 조르는 거라면 물론 해 줄 수 있어."

게롤트가 악마같이 입술 끝을 꼬아 올리고 건방지게 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 제안 했다.

야스키에르는 매섭게 게롤트를 노려 보았는데, 그건 목을 조르겠다는 협박조의 말장난 때문이 아니라 지금 상황에서 게롤트가 보여주는 너무나도 무심한 태도 때문이었다. 그의 아픈 몸 상태를 대수롭지 않은 것으로 치부하고, 그의 비참한 고통을 그저 재미를 위한 소재 거리 그 이상으로 심각하게 여기지 않는 것 말이다. 야스키에르는 그 남자에게 그 어떤 진심 어린 위로 따위를 기대한 자신의 순진함을 저주라도 하고 싶은 마음 이었다.

"좋아, 계속 그렇게 못되게 굴어. 네 그 웃긴 농담이나 계속 하라고. 난 그런 걸 들으려고 깨어 있지도 않을 테니까."

게롤트는 야스키에르가 시트 위에서 몸을 꿈지럭 거리며 움직이며 (아마 1인치 정도, 그것보다도 안되었을 것이다. 딱히 뭔가 쓸모 있는 동작은 아니었지만 그가 말하고자 하는 요점이 뭔지 보여주기에는 충분 했다) 베개 속으로 갑자기 얼굴을 파묻는 바람에 그 안의 공기가 둔탁한 소리를 내며 빠져 나가는 것을 바라 보았다.

게롤트는 그저 조금 놀려 줄 생각 이었고, 실제로도 좀 그러긴 했다. 왜냐하면 야스키에르를 놀리고 약 올리는 것은 그의 인생에서 몇 안되는 즐거움 이었기 때문에... 하지만 어쩌면 그는 오늘 좀 가차 없었던 것 같았다. 그는 정말로 야스키에르에게 미안함을 느꼈는데, 사실 그가 초반에 했던 말 들에도 불구하고, 그는 야스키에르의 회복을 위해서 이 마을에 필요한 만큼 머무를 생각 이었고, 필요하다면 추가로 들어가는 비용을 감당 하기 위해 잡다한 일거리라도 마다 않고 할 작정 이었다. 하지만, 야스키에르는 그와는 다르게 단순히 살아 남는 것으로는 만족 하지 못했다. 그가 원하는 것은 동정 어린 관심과 애정 이었고, 그 둘 모두 게롤트가 적절한 때에 맞춰 표현하기 가장 어려운 것이었다. 그리고 받는 사람이 그토록 거만하게 요구하는 상황에는, 훨씬 큰 도전을 필요로 했다.

하지만 야스키에르는 지금 너무 안쓰럽게 보였다.그는 침대에 누워 베개에 대고 코를 훌쩍이며, 지금은 세상에서 그에게 위안을 가져다 주는 유일한 것인 양 베개를 품에 끌어 안고 있었는데, 그건 바로 게롤트가 야스키에르의 요청을 거부했기 때문에, 그것이 그가 어쩔 수 없이 선택한 대안 이었다. 그리고 야스키에르가 옳았다. 만약 그들의 상황이 뒤바뀌었다면, 그는 지금 당장 그가 필요로 하는 모든 요구를 만족 시키려 애쓰며, 그의 모든 변덕에 호들갑을 떨며 맞춰 주고 있을 것이다.

그는 그에게 사과 해야 했지만, 이렇게 보란 듯이 눈밖에 난 상황에서는 거의 설설 기다시피 해야 야스키에르의 기분이 조금이라도 풀릴 것 같았다. 게롤트는 그런 식으로 비굴하게 사과를 하지 않았는데, 그러기 싫어서가 아니라 어떻게 해야 하는 지를 몰라서 였다.

그렇다고 하더라도, 그는 어떻게든 보상을 해야 할 것이다.

그는 검을 바닥에 내려놓고 부츠를 벗은 다음 의자에서 일어나 저킨을 벗고 검은 셔츠의 소매를 걷어 올렸다.

◇◇◇

빗소리가 들리는 와중에, 야스키에르는 마룻바닥이 삐걱거리는 소리를 들었고, 그리고 그의 침대 옆에 다가와 머물러 있는 게롤트의 존재를 느낄 수 있었다. 처음엔 그저 심통이 나서 무시 했지만, 그는 결국 호기심에 못 이겨 살짝 실눈을 뜨고 흘끗 쳐다 보았다.

게롤트가 그가 본 중 가장 이상한 표정을 지으며 그의 위에서 내려다 보고 있었다. 그의 노란 눈은 다정 했지만, 시선은 아직 불편한 듯 흔들리고 있었다. 그는 미소를 짓고 있었지만 입술은 꽉 다물고 있었고, 그의 팔은 마치 그것들을 어떻게 해야 할지 모르는 것처럼 어색하게 옆구리에 붙어 있었다.

게롤트는 몇 초 동안 그를 응시하다가 마침내 입을 열어, 깊고 부드럽고 유난히 어색한 목소리로 말을 걸었다.

"안녕.'

그 단 한마디 말로, 야스키에르가 채 5분도 전에 그에게 느꼈던 경멸감이 녹아 내리기 시작했고, 그는 그 무엇보다도 미소를 억누르고 있는 자신을 발견 했다. 그것은 사과였다. 그리고 그는 이것이 그의 위쳐에게는 쉬운 일이 아님을 잘 알고 있었다.

"안녕"

야스키에르는 할 수 있는 한 냉담하게 대답 했는데, 아직 그를 두 팔 벌려 맞이할 준비는 되지 않았지만, 그에게 남아 있는 그 어떤 각오와 결심도 결국엔 이 보기 드물게 내비치는 소심한 매력의 무게에 눌려 무너지게 될 거라는 것을 알고 있었다.

"기분이 좀 어때?"

"끔찍해."

"음"

게롤트는 누워있는 야스키에르와 눈높이를 맞추려고 침대 옆 바닥에 웅크리고 앉아 구부린 무릎 사이에 손을 걸치고 서서히 고개를 들었다.

"이런...일이..나한테 생기면.."

그는 천천히, 각 음절에 무게를 실어 최대한 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다.

"...너 처럼..이렇게 몸이 나빠지면..-특히나 이렇게 아플 때 말이야,"

그는 고개를 살짝 갸우뚱 하며 말을 덧붙였다.

"...뭔가 처치를 받을 수 있을 거야.."

그가 잠시 멈추고 다시 말했다.

"...맛사지 같은 걸로 말이야."

야스키에르는 더 이상 웃음을 참지 못했다. 이 노골적이고도 그 답지 않은 발버둥이 가슴이 저미도록 달콤했을 뿐 아니라, 게롤트가 그게 마치 스스로의 제안 인 것처럼 시치미를 떼는 것이 너무나 사랑스러웠다.

"그게 네 머릿속에서 나온 거야? 정말?"

그가 손을 뻗어 그의 팔을 가볍게 쿡 찌르며 물었다.

"난 그냥, 말하자면...우리가 한 대화에서 영감을 받았다 고나 할까."

게롤트가 거의 수줍어 하기 까지 하며 대답 했다.

"알았어."

게롤트는 잠시 동안 더 앉아 있다가 입을 떼었다.

"그럼..관심 있어?"

야스키에르는 그 말의 진짜 의미를 알고 있었다. 그가 묻고 있는 것은 '나를 용서 해 줄 수 있겠어?' 라는 것 이었다. 그리고 물론 야스키에르는 그랬다, 그건 어쨋든 바보 같은 말다툼 이었고, 그는 결코 오랫동안 화를 내지 않았다. 게롤트도 역시 그와 화해하기 위해 자존심을 걸고, 바보 같을 정도로 달콤한 설탕 덩어리 마냥 굴고 있었기에, 그래서 그는 그의 위쳐의 보살핌을 의심한 것이 거의 부끄러울 지경 이었다.

"그래, 관심 있어."

야스키에르가 부드럽게 대답 했다.

"아주 많이."

그가 덧붙이며 흘러내린 게롤트의 은발 머리를 귀 뒤로 넘겨주고, 검은 셔츠의 끝 단을 말쑥하게 정리하면서, 그가 안도의 한숨이든 아니든 편안한 숨을 내 쉬면서 굳어졌던 어깨가 점점 풀려가는 것을 바라 보았다.

"사실은,"

그가 좀 더 활기차게 덧붙였다.

"난 네 서비스를 꽤나 기대하고 있어."

게롤트는 그'서비스' 라는 게 뭘 말하는지 확신하지 못했고, 사실 그는 마사지를 해 본 적 도 없었지만 그건 별로 중요하지 않았다. 지금은 그들이 대화를 하고 있었고, 이것이 그가 원하던 것이었기에, 그는 뭐가 됬든 그 나머지는 참아 줄 수 있었다.

"흠, 딱히 네가 기대를 할 줄은 몰랐는데,"

그가 일어서며 말했다.

"난 평소에 이런 걸 안 하니까."

"넌 충분히 잘 할 거라 확신해. 특히 내가 봤을 때는."

"음."

"그냥 네가 나한테 해 주고 싶은 대로 하면 돼."

야스키에르가 부드럽게 일러 주자, 게롤트가 잠시 생각에 잠긴 표정을 짓더니 고개를 끄덕였다.

그는 메트리스가 푹 꺼지는 것을 느꼈고, 게롤트가 다리 사이에 그를 끼고 그의 위에 걸터앉으면서 야스키에르의 맨 허벅지에 게롤트의 가죽 바지가 시원하게 와 닿는 것을 느꼈는데, 그 무게감과 게롤트가 근육질의 다리를 그의 위에서 벌리고 앉아 있다는 사실을 의식하는 순간, 학습된 반응으로 야스키에르의 성기가 기분 좋게 꿈틀거렸다.

"아야! 빌어먹을, 게롤트!"

그가 울부짖었다.

"넌 나한테 마사지를 해 줘야 해, 나한테 자백을 받아 내는 게 아니라!"

"이게 내가 너한테 하고 싶던 건데."

그래,그건 그의 요청 사항 이었다..

"와.그래 좋아, 그럼 넌 나중에 내가 너한테 이렇게 해도 아무렇지도 않다는 소리네."

"의심의 여부가 있겠어."

그러자 게롤트는 말을 마치고 문득 덧붙이듯이 야스키에르의 머리를 힘주어, 하지만 친근함을 담아 헝클었는데, 아마도 분명히 이게 그저 장난 이라는 것을 보여주려는 시도였을 것이다.

"좋아,알았어.이제 그건 그만 해."

야스키에르가 가볍게 타박 했다.

"그냥...좀 부드럽게 해줘."

"부드럽게 말이지."

게롤트가 스스로에게 설명하듯 그 말을 되풀이 했다.

손은 다시 돌아왔지만, 이번에는 좀 더 조심스럽게 그의 어깨를 주무르기 시작 했다.

야스키에르는 게롤트의 달래는 듯한 손길 아래 긴장이 풀리기 시작 하면서 눈을 감고 자신이 침대 아래로 가라 앉는 듯 한 기분을 느끼며 비음을 흘렸다.

1분 쯤 지났을까, 몸의 열기와 린넨셔츠와의 마찰로 따뜻해 진 거친 손끝이 야스키에르의 목덜미를 미끄러져 올라 가더니 턱 아래서 잠시 원을 그리다가 귀 뒤를 문지르며 귓불을 부드럽게 잡아 당겼다. 야스키에르는 혼자 미소를 지었다. 그건 그의 위쳐의 그 부분이 예민 하다는 것을 발견 한 후에 그를 위해 그가 나름 고안한 기술 이었기에, 게롤트가 그걸 기억하고 따라하려고 한다는 사실은 그것이 생각보다 그에게 훨씬 강한 인상을 남겼음을 의미 했다.

게롤트는 손을 움직여, 한쪽 손꿈치로 야스키에르의 어깻날부터 근육의 뭉친 부분까지 문지르며 움직였다. 그는 힘을 좀 더 주어 강하게 손을 놀렸고, 근육의 긴장을 푸는데 집중하며 손 끝을 빙글빙글 돌려가며 누르기도 했다.

"아으으으으,그거야.."

야스키에르가 베개에 대고 크게 신음 했다.

"....거기야, 게롤트. 아 세상에, 바로 거기..."

그 길고 눌린 듯한 신음 소리, 자신의 이름을 부르는 그 목소리, 그리고 그냥 그가 내뱉는 말들 자체로 그냥 훨씬 덜 순수하게 들리는 그 문장들이 게롤트의 바지에 뜻밖의 파문을 일으켰다. 그는 야스키에르가 자신의 반 쯤 발기 해서 불룩 해 진 사타구니를 알아채지 못하도록 무릎에 힘을 주고 몸을 살짝 일으켰지만, 그러면서도 같은 자리를 계속 문지르며 때 아닌 발기로 단념하기에는 너무나 퇴폐적인 목소리와 반응을 즐겼다.

"음..조금만 아래로."

야스키에르가 지시를 했고, 게롤트는 명령을 받는데 익숙한 사람이 아니었지만 이상하게도 그를 달래가며 재촉하는 듯 한 말에 자발적으로 즉시 따르는 자신을 발견 했다.

"아래로."

그는 등 아래쪽을 마사지 했고, 엄지손가락으로 등뼈 가까이에서 둥글게 원을 그리며 문질렀다.

"좀 더 아래로."

조금만 더 아래로 내려가면 셔츠 밑단을 지나 부분적으로 드러난 엉덩이에 손이 닿을 것이다.. 그렇지만 그는 야스키에르가 의도한 정확한 지점이라고 생각 했고, 두말 할 것도 없이 그 스스로도 그 느낌을 꽤 즐기고 있었다. 그는 야스키에르의 부드러운 엉덩이 곡선을 따라 손바닥을 스치듯 문지르고, 얇은 직물 밑으로 손이 들어갈 정도로 탄력 있는 살을 위로 밀어 올렸는데,그가 손을 뗄 때 마다 그 볼기짝이 예쁘게 흔들렸다.

"으음..조금 안쪽으로."

그 동작을 반복하며 게롤트는 엄지손가락을 안으로 집어 넣어 엉덩이 틈새 깊숙히 찔러 넣었고, 습기 찬 그의 뜨겁고 작은 구멍을 느낄 수 있었다.

"조오오오오금만 더."

"이게 네 치밀한 계획 이었니, 야스키에르?"

그가 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 물었다.

야스키에르가 고개를 옆으로 돌리고는 창백한 푸른 눈이 한쪽만 보이는 채로 웃음을 지으며 그를 올려다 보았다.

"그랬어. 이건 좀 괜찮았지?"

"절대로 아니야."

그가 작은 미소로 답하며 대답했다.

게롤트는 아직 차분한 태도를 유지 하고 있었지만, 지금 야스키에르가 자신의 욕구를 여실하게 드러내는, 흥분감을 가득 담은 맥박의 진동이 게롤트에게 까지 그대로 전해져, 그의 성기는 다가올 섹스에 대비하듯 완전히 발기 했다...

...그러나 그 후 야스키에르가 귀청이 떨어질 정도로 크게 기침을 하자(닭이 꼭꼭 거리는 소리와 꼭 닮은 짧은 기침이 몇 번 더 이어졌다), 그는 재미있다는 듯 머리를 흔들었다. 이 열정적인 음유 시인은 아무리 봐도 그럴만한 상태가 아니었다.

“넌 정말 어떤 상황에서도 좆을 못 넣어서 안달이냐.”

“누가 내가 좆을 넣고 싶어 했다고 그래?”

야스키에르가 분개한 듯 꽥꽥 거리며 마치 그가 엄청나게 무례하고 모욕적인 제안이라도 한 듯 그를 위아래로 훑어 보았다.

엄밀히 말하면 야스키에르는 구체적인 세부 사항들을 입밖에 내지 않았지만, 어쨋든 결과적으로는 그들이 섹스를 하게끔 만들었을 거란 걸 확신 했다. 게롤트는 단지 그의 추측성 발언 때문에 그의 기분을 상하게 한 것임을 알았다.

“알았어. 그럼 난 네 구멍을 좀 만져 주다가 내 할 일로 돌아가면 되겠군. 그렇게 할까?”

그는 잠시 사납게 노려보는 눈길과 마주쳤지만 그건 불과 몇 초 만에 크고 바보 같은 웃음으로 바뀌었다.

“아니. 난 네가 넣어 줬으면 좋겠어.”

“네가 그랬다는 거 알아. 난 그냥 그러다가 죽을 줄 알고 그랬어.”

야스키에르가 좀 지친 듯 한숨을 쉬었다.

“아아-, 슬프게도. 넌 진실을 말하고 있어, 친구여.”

그는 비극을 연기 하는 것처럼 한탄하며, 힘없이 공중에 그의 손을 흔들었다.

“그렇지만 이게 바로 내가 이 잔인한 속세의 번거로움에서 벗어나고 싶은 방식 이라네.”

“이게 네가 세상을 하직 하고 싶은 방법이라 이거지,응? 엉덩이에 좆을 쑤셔 넣은 채로?”

야스키에르가 연극조의 억양을 버리고 작게 어깨를 으쓱 하며 대답 했다.

“할 수 만 있다면, 흠?”

“뭐 가장 명예로운 퇴장 이라고는 할 수 없겠군.”

“뭐, 난 절대 전장에서 죽을 일은 없을 테니까, 안 그래? 이렇게 죽든지 아니면 체리 와인에 취해서 창문 밖으로 떨어져 죽든지 둘 중 하나야.”

“어려운 선택이 되겠군.”

야스키에르가 다시 게롤트의 무릎을 쓰다듬었다.

“전혀 어렵지 않아.”

농담은 제쳐 두고 라도, 야스키에르는 그게 정말로 꽤 멋진 퇴장이 될지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 이 땅에서 그의 마지막 경험이 그의 위쳐의 팔에 안긴 채 그의 성기로 그의 안을 꽉 채우고 떠나게 된다면 말이다.

“물론 어렵지 않아, 나의 자애로운 흰 늑대가 나의 마지막 소원을 기꺼이 들어 줄 의향이 있다면 말이지.”

야스키에르는 수줍게 덧붙이며, 즉시 가차 없는 대꾸가 날아올 것이라고 예상 하고 마음의 준비를 했는데, 결국 그들의 관계에 대해 확실한 언급이 서로 없었기 때문이었다. 그러나 게롤트는 선택지를 신중하게 고민 하는 듯 이마에 주름을 잡고 말했다.

“아 좋아, 너무 흥분하지만 말고.”

게롤트는 그저 분위기를 맞추려고 던진 말 이었지만, 스스로도 왠지 그 결론이 꽤 마음에 들었다.

“기름,아니면 침?”

게롤트가 싱긋 미소를 지으며 물었다.

야스키에르는 그 대답에 아주 만족해 했고, 그 민망하게 노골적인 질문에도 그의 의욕은 조금도 수그러들지 않았다. 하지만 그건 하얗게 빛나는 치아가 이미 그의 눈길을 사로 잡았기 때문 이었는데, 그 드문 광경은 한번도 그의 마음을 설레게 하는데 실패 한 적이 없었던 것이다.

“기름. 난 지금 아프니까.”

태연한 척 애쓰며 말했지만 그는 게롤트의 통통하고 웃음기 어린 입술과 그 잘생긴 입매 에서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다.

게롤트는 침대에서 몸을 일으키고 기름을 가지러 몸을 움직였지만, 그가 한 발짝 걸음을 뗄 때 손이 뻗어 나와 그의 손목을 잡았다.

“나..키스 해도 돼?”

야스키에르가 조금 쭈뼛거리며 물었다.

게롤트는 야스키에르의 얼굴에 손을 뻗어 열 때문에 눅눅해진 앞머리를 눈가에서 다정하게 걷어주고, 뺨에 엄지손가락을 살짝 가져다 대며 대답 했다.

“안돼.”

“아-,제에바아아알,”

야스키에르는 입을 삐죽였지만, 곧바로 콧속 한가득 들어찬 콧물을 훌쩍였다.

게롤트는 부드럽게 킥킥 웃었다. 그들은 거의 키스를 하지 않았고, 그것도 섹스 할 때가 아니면 절대 하지 않았다. 그건 그들 사이의 규칙 이었다-그들은 어쨋거나 공식적으로 연인 사이는 아니었으니까.- 하지만 그것을 다 알면서도 이 영리한 기회주의자 야스키에르는 지금 의심의 여지 없이 자신의 연약한 몸 상태를 핑계 삼아 특별 대우를 받으려 하고 있었다. 누가 보더라도 이번 한번은 그의 이런 탁월한 기지를 인정 할 수 밖에 없을 것이다.

게롤트는 야스키에르의 손수건을 집어 들고 혀를 차며 말했다.

“그럼 코 먼저 풀어.”

야스키에르가 번쩍 눈을 떴다. 사실 그는 그의 요구가 받아들여 질 거라고는 생각지도 못했는데, 그의 대담함이(적어도 이번 경우에는) 제대로 결실을 본 것이었다. 그는 한쪽 팔꿈치에 무게를 실어 몸을 받치고는 머리를 들어 올리고 손수건을 받아 들려고 손을 뻗었다. 하지만 그러는 순간, 게롤트가 그 천으로 야스키에르의 콧볼을 잡아 양쪽에서 눌러 코를 풀게 했다. 보통 다른 남자들 이었다면 그런 일까지 도움을 받는 것에 자존심이 상할 수도 있었겠지만, 그것도 나름 애정 표현이라 생각한 야스키에르는 그저 기쁜 마음으로 코를 풀었다.

게롤트는 제대로 코를 풀어내려고 몇 번 야스키에르의 코를 쥐어 짰고, 다 마치고 나서는 윗입술 까지 깨끗하게 닦아 낸 후 손수건을 침대 헤드에 걸쳐 놓고 침대 위로 몸을 구부려 서로의 얼굴을 마주 보았다. 하지만 그는 더 이상 아무런 동작을 취하지 않아서, 그들은 그저 침묵 속에서 서로의 얼굴 여기저기 시선을 옮기며 바라보았다.

야스키에르가 천천히 몸을 앞으로 기울였다. 그는 게롤트가 자신을 관찰 하고 있음을 알았지만, 흘긋 올려다 봤을 때 마주친, 자신을 지그시 응시하는 그 시선 속에는 경계심 보다 기대감이 훨씬 많이 깃들어 있음을 보았다. 그래도 그는 게롤트의 입에 곧장 닿기엔 아직 조금 망설여져, 잠시 멈추고 고개를 살짝 기울여 그들의 코를 살짝 문질렀다. 그들 사이의 거리가 더 좁혀지면서 그제서야 그는 부드럽게 서로의 입술을 함께 누르며, 게롤트의 눈꺼풀이 잠시 깜빡이다 닫히는 것을 바라 보았다.

게롤트는 처음엔 자신의 입술에 닿은 작고 섬세한 입술의 감촉 만을 즐기며 가만히 있었지만, 야스키에르가 그의 닫힌 입에 대고 천천히 계속해서 요염하게 입술을 달싹거리는 키스를 이어가자, 그는 주저하며 입술로 야스키에르의 입술을 살짝 물었고, 각자의 입술이 닿으며 그 사이에서 작고 조용히 빨고 부딪히는 소리가 들려왔다.

야스키에르가 엄지 손가락을 게롤트의 턱 보조개에 살짝 가져다 대며 입을 열길 졸라댄지 얼마 안되어, 그는 별 반항 없이 굴복해 입을 열었고, 혀가 살짝 스치고 입안으로 미끄러져 들어오며 곧이어 희미하게 남아 있는 위스키와 약의 맛이 느껴졌다. 그는 야스키에르가 시험 삼아 자신을 핥고 입안을 눌러 대며 탐험 하도록 내버려 두었고, 서서히 자신도 그대로 야스키에르를 따라 하듯 입안을 핥고 탐험하고 있다는 것을 깨달았는데, 매 순간 자신감이 더해져 키스는 더 진해졌고, 그들의 혀는 천천히, 뜨겁고 질척하게 함께 엮였다.

초반의 어색함에도 불구하고, 그건 어쩐지 야스키에르가 했던 키스 중 가장 만족스러운 키스였고, 그들이 섹스 할 때 했던 키스처럼 절박하고, 이가 부딪히고, 서로 혀를 비집어 넣기 급급 했던 것과 달리, 이건 정말 아름다울 정도로 상냥하고 다정한 키스였다...그래서 그는 무거운 마음으로 게롤트보다 먼저 몸을 빼면서, 아쉬운 듯 게롤트의 입술에 짧게 쪼는 듯 한 키스를 몇 번 더 남기고 이 완벽함을 망가트리지 않기 위해 물러서기로 했다.

“진짜 좋았어.”

야스키에르가 속삭였다.

게롤트는 천천히 눈을 뜨고,게으르게 눈을 깜빡이며 여전히 야스키에르의 입술을 살짝 물고 있다가..재빨리 입을 떼고 입술을 다문 채 알아들을 수 없는 작은 투덜거리는 소리를 냈다.

“아,제발 좀! 이거 그렇게 나쁘지 않았잖아.”

그래,그건 나쁘지 않았다고 게롤트는 생각했다. 사실, 그는 정말 기분이 좋았지만, 그는 그것을 인정 할 수가 없었다.

게롤트는 그 대신

“너 한테서 뭔가 옮았는지도 모르겠다.”

라며 야스키에르의 엉덩이를 장난스럽게 찰싹 때렸다. 야스키에르가 꽥 소리를 지르며 게롤트의 팔을 철썩 후려치려 했지만, 게롤트는 훨씬 더 빨라서 그의 손목을 잡아 채고는 야스키에르가 팔을 빼려고 버둥거리다가 실패하고 그저 질책하는 손가락질만 하는 것을 씩 웃으며 바라 보았다.

“나쁜 게롤트. 못된 게롤트.”

게롤트가 미소를 지으며 그를 놓아준 뒤 몸을 일으키고, 마지막으로 한번 더 야스키에르의 머리를 헝클어트리고는 기름을 찾으러 침대 밖으로 걸어 나왔다.

야스키에르는 다시 침대에 배를 깔고 털썩 누워, 그의 턱을 베개에 묻고 눈을 감았다. 그는 게롤트가 그의 등 뒤에서 기름을 찾으러 짐을 뒤지는 동안 창문 유리에 부드럽게 부딪히는 빗소리를 들으며 행복한 숨을 내 쉬었다.

게롤트는 기름이 든 병을 집어 들고 돌아와서 침대 가장자리에 앉아, 손가락에 조금 뿌린 다음 야스키에르가 등을 대고 눕거나 손과 무릎으로 몸을 받치고 쭈그려 눕기를 기다렸다. 하지만 그는 미동도 하지 않고, 그저 눈을 감고 누워 몸을 축 늘어트린 채 숨만 쉬고 있었다. 게롤트는 야스키에르의 종아리를 부드럽게 잡고 흔들었고, 그 손길에 야스키에르는 기분이 좋은 듯 작은 소리를 냈지만...여전히 움직이길 거부 하고 있었다. 게롤트는 인상을 찌푸렸다.

“뭐라도 할 생각이 있는 거야, 아니면 그냥 죽은 동물처럼 누워 있을 작정 이야?”

게롤트가 투덜거렸다.

“으으음. 죽은 동물.”

“그거 참 관능적이겠군.”

그가 건조하게 말했다.

그 말에 야스키에르는 씩 웃었다.

“아 그럼, 널 위해서 좀 더 노력 해 볼게.”

그는 느릿느릿 한쪽 다리를 바깥쪽으로 뻗고 나머지 다리도 반대쪽으로 움직여, 부끄러움도 없이 그의 다리를 흐트러지게 넓게 벌리고 손을 뒤로 뻗어 그의 구멍을 더듬 거리며 게롤트가 제대로 넣을 수 있을 만 한지 확인 하고는 다시 팔을 죽어서 축 늘어진 것 마냥 옆구리쪽에 툭 떨어트렸다.

게롤트는 이 모든 버르장머리 없는 행동거지를 보면서도 즐거움을 느끼는 자신을 발견하고는 냉소적으로 비아냥거렸다.

“....정말 매력적이야.”

야스키에르가 베개에 대고 낄낄거리며 대답 했다.

“나도 알아.”

그러나 그의 다정다감한 놀림에도 불구하고, 게롤트는 야스키에르의 창백한 엉덩이 사이로 언뜻 보이는 어두운 핑크색의 피부가 살짝 눈에 들어 왔고, 그의 시선이 안쪽으로 따라 들어가며 그 부드러운 살이 그의 입구의 작은 구멍으로 모여 들어간 모양을 보자 그의 성기가 꿈틀거리는 것을 느꼈다.

그는 침대 위로 기어 올라가 넓게 벌어진 야스키에르의 다리 사이에 편안하게 자리를 잡고 앉아, 잠시 동안 눈앞에 보이는 광경을 감상했다. 아마 야스키에르가 스스로를 소위 ‘품위와 차분함’ 을 지녔다고 자랑 했음에도,지금 이렇게 우아하지 못하게 시트 위에 대자로 널부러져서 게으르게 그의 구멍을 내어주는 모습에는 약간 우스꽝스럽긴 해도 의외로 매혹적인 데가 있었다.

게롤트는 손을 뻗어 엄지손가락을 등 아래쪽에다 대고, 기름 바른 손을 엉덩이 틈새로 집어 넣어, 그의 입구에 살짝 들어갈 때 까지 엉덩이 아래로 탐험 하듯 손가락을 놀렸다. 그의 밑에서 급히 숨을 들이쉬는 소리가 들릴 듯 말 듯하게 새어 나왔고, 야스키에르의 어깨가 살짝 움찔거리는게 보였다. 이 정도의 단순한 손길 만으로도 이런 반응을 끌어 냈다는 것에 만족한 그는 손가락으로 구멍 테두리를 빙글빙글 돌리며 거의 약올리듯이 닿을 듯 말듯 만지고 있었지만, 이미 야스키에르의 몸은 자극에 반응 하며 떨리고 있었다.

그리고 나서 게롤트는 손가락을 놀려 주름을 뚫고 손가락을 구부리는 동작으로, 구멍 안에서 몇 번 부드럽게 문지르며 야스키에르가 그 느낌을 즐기도록 한 후 다음에 올 자극을 더 애타게 기다리도록 손을 뒤로 물렸다. 평소에는 야스키에르가 스스로를 이렇게 만지는 것을 보는걸 더 좋아 했지만, 그가 직접 야스키에르의 쾌락을 통제 하는 건 나름 꽤 만족감을 불러 일으켰는데, 이럴 때 그의 몸을 조금이라도 자극하며 놀리지 않는 건 아까운 일이었다.

야스키에르는 곧 몸을 꿈질거리며 불평의 신음을 더 내뱉기 시작했다.

"그만 꿈틀거려, 야스키에르."

게롤트가 반 쯤 진지하게 불평을 늘어놓았다. 사실 그의 움직임은 그닥 방해가 되지도 않았지만, 점점 더 안달을 내는 야스키에르의 모습을 보고 있자니 은밀한 만족감이 차 올랐다.

아무튼 야스키에르가 그의 말을 받아들이기로 했는지 재빨리 스스로 진정하고 얌전해 졌기에, 그래서 그는 확실하고 일관적인 손놀림으로 다시 그의 구멍 안쪽을 문질러 주는 것으로 보상을 했다. 조용한 신음 소리로 보아, 그게 적어도 잠시 동안은 야스키에르를 만족 시키는 것 같았지만, 게롤트가 더 이상 그의 몸 안에 손가락을 넣지 않고 그저 손가락 끝으로 입구 쪽만 살짝 지분거리기 시작 하자, 야스키에르는 다시 안달이 나서 끙끙거렸다.

"아, 어서, 게롤트. 제발...그냥..."

"그냥 뭐?"

"그냥 손가락으로 쑤셔 줘."

게롤트가 놀라서 낄낄거렸다. 그는 야스키에르가 그에게 뭔가 그 이상을 말로 요청 할 거란 생각은 하지 못했고, 그래도 만약 한다면 뭔가 거창하고 웅변적으로 말을 꾸며 낼 거라고 생각 했다.- 그는 창녀들에게서 조차 그런 노골적인 표현을 들어 본 적 없었다.

"왜?"

야스키에르가 왜 그러냐는 듯 고개를 돌리며 물었다.

게롤트는 차마 '너 지금 창녀보다 더 음탕하다' 는 말은 하지 않았다. 그건 그의 감정을 상하게 할 것이었다.

"너 오늘 꽤 굶주린 거 같다."

그는 대신 이렇게 대답했는데, 그게 그나마 적당한 표현이었다.

"음-흠."

야스키에르가 동의한다는 듯 씩씩하게 고개를 끄덕이고는, 베개에 얼굴을 파묻고, 배게 밑으로 손을 쑤셔 넣었다.

뭐, 적어도 솔직하긴 하네. 게롤트는 손가락 끝을 그의 입구에 대고 천천히 그의 기름 바른 손가락으로 그의 안에 길을 내며 천천히, 손등 관절이 엉덩이에 닿을 때 까지 밀어 넣었다. 그의 밑에서 부드러운 숨소리가 들려 왔다.

이번엔 좀 평소와 달랐는데, 어쩌면 그의 기분 탓 이었을 수도 있지만, 야스키에르의 안은 그가 열이 나서 그런지 평소보다 훨씬 뜨거웠다. 그는 손가락을 가만히 둔 채로 체온을 가늠해 보려는 듯 천장을 올려다 보았다.

"뭔 문제 있어?"

베개에 파묻힌 채 웅얼거리는 야스키에르의 물음이 들렸다.

"너 지금 좀 많이....따뜻한데."

"음. 내ㄱ- ㅈ을 좀 더 안-ㄱ하게 ㅎ- 주겠네, 안-으ㄹ?"

"뭐라고?"

야스키에르가 배게 위에서 얼굴을 떼고 미소를 지으며 말했다.

"내가 네 좆을 좀 더 아늑하게 해 주겠다고, 안 그래?"

거기에 생각이 미치자 게롤트의 성기가 다시 약간 꿈틀거렸다. 그는 정말 걱정스러운 마음에 한 말이었지만, 열이 나서든 아니든,자신을 감싸게 될 그 열기 자체는 정말 유혹적 이었다..

그는 천천히 손가락을 야스키에르의 안팎으로 넣었다 뺏다 하다가, 방향을 틀어 안쪽의 내벽을 기분 좋게 문지르기 시작했다. 별다른 저항이 없어 그는 천천히 두번째 손가락을 집어 넣었다. 그의 안이 살짝 늘어나자, 예상대로 조용한 신음소리가 들려왔다. 야스키에르가 그 행위에 익숙하지 않은 것도 아니고, 그의 성기와 비교하자면 그다지 받아들이기 벅차지 않겠지만, 그렇다 하더라도 그는 그에게 아무런 해를 입힐 뜻이 없음을 알려주기 위해 그의 허벅지 위에 손을 얹었고, 야스키에르의 손끝이 그의 무릎에 살짝 닿아오는 것을 느끼며 곧 괜찮아 질 거라고 말 해 주었다.

그는 손가락을 좀 더 넓게 벌리고, 무거운 숨소리에 맞춰 구부리고 가위질 하듯 움직였다.야스키에르가 어느 정도 만족했겠다 싶어 손가락을 빼 냈는데, 그가 했던 애무에도 불구하고 야스키에르의 입구는 마치 손도 대지 않은 것처럼 다시 오므라들어 좁게 닫혀서, 그 주변 피부 위에서 반들거리는 기름기 만이 그가 그곳에 손을 댔다는 유일한 증거처럼 보였다. 그들은 한동안 섹스를 하지 않았기에 아직도 많이 뻑뻑 하겠지만, 그래도 어떻게든 해야 할 것이다. 그는 자신의 바지에 손을 뻗었다가, 아래에서 들려오는 목소리에 동작을 멈추었다.

"거기도 키스 해 줄래?"

야스키에르가 등 뒤로 손을 뻗어 자신의 엉덩이를 벌리고 검지와 중지로 그의 구멍을 드러내면서 가증스럽게도 순수한 표정을 지어 보이고는 윙크를 하며 물었다.

게롤트가 재미없다는 듯이 입술이 얇아지도록 입을 꽉 다물고 살짝 고개를 갸웃거렸다.

야스키에르가 이 특정한 행위를 넌지시 요구한 것은 처음이 아니었는데, 사실 그는 그것에 대해 점점 정기적으로 건방진 말을 해 오고 있었다. 게롤트는 그 행위가 어떻게 진행 되는지에 대한 확신이 없어서 애초부터 거절 해 왔고, 결국 그에게 가장 필요한 것은 그가 야스키에르의 엉덩이에 제대로 자리를 잡는 것 이었다. 하지만 자주 짜증 나는 윙크와 팔꿈치 공격을 동반한 싸구려 빈정거림이 집요하게 이어질 때면 그는 순전히 자신의 원칙에 따라 그를 무시하기 시작 했다.

"난 남의 엉덩이 구멍을 핥은 적이 없어. 물론 지금 그걸 시도 할 생각도 없고."

말을 내뱉고 나니 자신이 의도 했던 것 보다 좀 단호했던 것 같아서 게롤트는 한마디를 덧붙였다.

"...아무리 예쁜 구멍이라도 말이야."

야스키에르는 나중에 한 말에 씩 웃었지만, 사실 처음 한 말에도 그다지 기분 나빠 하지 않았다. 그는 게롤트를 (적어도 가끔은) 그의 말의 행간을 파악 할 수 있을 정도로 충분히 오래 알았는데, 이번에는 그를 망설이게 만든 것이 행위에 대한 혐오 보다는 그의 경험 부족 때문일 것이라 추측 했다.

"어렵지 않아. 사실, 그건 네가 입으로 여자들을 기쁘게 해 주는 거랑 다르지 않아."

"난 그것도 거의 안 해 봤어."

게롤트가 자백 했다.

"음, 정말이지, 게롤트. 그건 좀 무례 하다고 까지 할 수 있겠는걸."

"난 보통 시간 단위로 돈을 내. 그런데 돈을 쓰고 싶지 않아."

"알겠다. 우선 순위란 말이지."

"난 나름 정해 놓은 게 있으니까."

야스키에르는 잠시 조용히 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그렇다고 하더라도...넌 좀 전에 날 아주 부드러운 손길로 준비 시켰잖아. 그게...'우선순위'에 포함 된 거였나?"

게롤트는 '흠' 소리를 내며 팔짱을 끼었다.

"아니,그건 이번엔 특별히 한번 봐 준거야."

"오-호! 내가 그 정도로 착하게 굴었니?"

"진정해,야스키에르."

게롤트가 야스키에르가 그런 이야기를 멋대로 떠들게 되는 걸 막으려고 경고했다.

"그리고 아니야. 넌 안 그랬어. 특별한 일도 아니지."

그는 목소리를 낮추고 덧붙였다.

"하지만...그건 나도 마찬가지 였어."

"그럼,"

야스키에르가 게롤트의 다리를 쓰다듬으며 재잘거렸다.

"지금이 나한테 보상 해 줄 수 있는 기회야."

그렇지만 게롤트의 얼굴에 떠오른 거부감은 잦아들 기미가 보이지 않았고, 야스키에르는 자신이 게롤트를 압박 하고 있다는 사실을 재빨리 알아 챘다. 그는 그러고 싶지 않았다. 그리고 특히나 자신이 아끼는 사람과 함께 라면 더더욱 그러길 원치 않았다. 그는 대신 안심 시키듯 게롤트의 무릎을 가볍게 쥐고는 실망한 표정을 상냥한 미소로 바꾸었다.

"그럼 뭐, 다음에 언젠가."

야스키에르는 조용히 말했는데, 어떤 약속도 필요 없을 만큼 모호하고, 어떤 어색함도 완화 시킬 수 있을 만큼 다정한 제안 이었다.

게롤트는 자신이 낚시 바늘에서 풀려났다는 것을, 그리고 그가 어떤 죄책감도 느끼지 못하도록 신중한 방식으로 그렇게 풀려났다는 사실을 알았다. 야스키에르는 종종 맹 하고 눈치 없어 보일지도 모르지만, 그래도 어떨 때는 대부분의 사람들 보다 탁월하게 이해심이 깊었고, 다른 사람들이, 게롤트를 제외한 다른 모든 사람들이 눈치 채지 못할 만큼 예민한 감수성으로 행동을 택할 때도 있었다.

"너도 알겠지만, 게롤트. 난 네가 좀 옷을 많이 입고 있다고 생각해."

야스키에르가 코를 훌쩍이고 침대 헤드보드를 마주 보며 말을 이었다. 게롤트가 미적거리며 뒤쪽으로 몸을 옮기는 게 느껴졌다.

"여기, 내가 가지고 있는 건 셔츠와 미소 뿐인데, 그리고 넌 거기서 그렇게 아-아아-아ㅎ!"

따듯하고 두꺼운 혀가 엉덩이 사이를 훑고 그의 구멍 위로 질척하게 미끄러지는 젖은 열기를 느끼자 야스키에르의 말은 울음 섞인 신음 소리로 바뀌었다.

처음에 그는 움직이지도 못하고 굳은 채로 혹시 자기가 지금 상상을 하고 있는 게 아닌가 생각 했는데, 두번째로 혀가 훑고 지나갈 때는 야스키에르의 예민한 피부 위로 까칠한 수염 자국이 느껴졌고, 헐떡이는 가쁜 숨소리가 가슴속에서 부터 터져 나왔다. 그리고 세번째에, 게롤트의 혀는 또 다른 반응을 끌어냈는데, 이번에는 신음 소리가 그의 입술 사이로 빠져나오게 만들었다.

그는 자신이 상상했던 이미지가 현실로 나타났는지 보려고 고개를 돌렸다가, 그가 상상할 수 있는 것 보다 더 숨 막히는 광경을 보았다. 게롤트는 침대에 납작하게 엎드리지 않고, 무릎을 꿇은 채로 몸을 웅크리며 편안하게 팔로 몸을 받치고 있었다. 그는 눈을 거의 반 쯤 감고 그가 혀로 한번 길게 핥을 때 마다 그의 머리가 위 아래로 움직이고 있었다. 그는 마치 자신의 짝을 깨끗이 핥아주며 휴식을 취하는 동물 같았고, 그 압도적인 흥분감이 없었더라면 마치 그는 신 적인 존재로 느껴질 것 같았다.

게롤트는 그의 시선을 알아채고 야스키에르에게 다시 앞을 바라보라는 듯 코로 그를 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 그는 지시에 따랐고, 곧 게롤트가 그의 허벅지 아래로 손을 뻗어 팔로 다리를 감싼 다음 손으로 그의 엉덩이를 벌리는 바람에 그의 입구 주변의 피부가 팽팽하게 당겨지는 것을 느꼈다.

게롤트는 예술가가 넓은 캔버스를 측량 해 가며 작업 하듯, 그의 혀의 단면의 모든 각도를 최대한으로 활용 해 그의 구멍 주변과 구멍 위를 꼼꼼히 애무하며 야스키에르가 따듯한 침이 그의 고환으로 흘러내리는 것을 느낄 때 까지 핥았다. 그건 좀 간지럽기도 해서, 야스키에르는 신음을 흘리면서도 웃음을 참아야 했다. 게롤트가 잠시 미소 짓는 것이 피부에 느껴졌고 곧이어 살을 핥는 외설적인 소리가 방안을 가득 채웠다.이제 게롤트의 입술까지 이 전투에 가세하며 기름 뭍은 피부를 빨아 들이자, 그의 아래에서 성기가 또 다시 꿈틀 거렸다. 그건 의심의 여지 없이 혼란스럽고 서툴렀는데, 어쩐 일인지 완전히 완벽하게 느껴졌다.

게롤츠는 세번 더 길고 어설프게 핥아 준 후, 마지막으로 놀랍게도, 입술로 야스키에르의 구멍에 대고 빠른 키스를 눌렀다.

“자, 여기 엉덩이 키스,”

게롤트가 팔을 빼고 다리를 조금 무심하게 침대에 뻗으며 말했다.

야스키에르는 겨우 숨을 가다듬으며 긴 한숨을 쉬었다.

“그리고 내가 원했던 것 이상 이었어.”

그는 경외심에 눈을 깜빡이며, 그의 무릎쪽에 걸터앉은 게롤트를 올려다 보며 그의 턱에 흘러내린 기름과 침을 손등으로 닦아주었다.

“게롤트, 그거 정말..정말 사랑스러웠어.”

“흠, 너라면 내가 한 것 보다 훨씬 고급 기술에 익숙해 져 있을 줄 알았는데.”

야스키에르는 스스로 얼굴이 붉어지는 것을 느끼고 약간 긴장하며 목을 가다듬었다.

“으흠, 그래, 그게 말이지. 으음....그동안 내가 경험이 있다고 했지만 말이야”

그는 말을 시작 하려다 잠시 멈추고 다른 데로 시선을 돌렸다.

“난 사실 한번도...그걸 받은 적이 없어.”

게롤트는 잠시 동안 혼란에 빠졌었지만, 그는 곧 고개를 저으며 부드럽게 껄껄 웃기 시작 했다. 야스키에르는 그동안 충분히 그 행위에 대해 언급 했고, 원치도 않은 세부 사항을 이상할 정도로 자세히 알려주곤 했지만, 그것이 실제로 어떤 느낌 인지에 대해서는 조심스럽게 언급을 피해 왔던 것이다. 그는 이제서야 그 이유를 알게 되었다.

“뭐, 이걸 알게 돼서 놀랐을 거야, 게롤트-하지만 난 내가 이 이야기를 하게 될 줄은 절대 생각 못했지만 말이야-.”

야스키에르는 자신만만하게 말을 시작 했지만 곧 그의 시선은 침대 시트로 떨구어졌고 목소리는 점점 작아졌다.

“하지만...모든 연인들이 다 너처럼 관대하지 않아.”

게롤트는 재미있다는 듯 코웃음을 쳤다. 야스키에르는 정말 모든 종류의 성적 유희를 제안 하곤 했는데, 게롤트는 그중 적어도 절반을 거절 해 왔고, 거기에 더해서 키스나 껴안기, 뭐 다른 잡다한 닭살 돋는 노닥거림 역시 거절 했었다. 그랬기에 이제껏 야스키에르가 그의 침대 파트너와의 돈독했던 연애사를 과시했음에도 불구하고, 그의 연인들이 그가 자랑했던 만큼 그에게 열정적이거나 관대하지 않았다는 것은 그를 놀라게 하지 말아야 했다. 어떻게 보면 야스키에르의 그간 난잡하고 무분별한 성생활 덕분에 그래도 싸다고 느꼈지만, 다른 면으로는 야스키에르가 다른 사람들과 가졌던 섹스 중 상당 부분이 자신이 가졌던 관계들처럼 무의미 한 것으로 밝혀진 건 살짝 안타깝기도 했다.

"어쨋든,"

야스키에르가 기침을 하며 재빨리 말을 꺼냈다.

"나는 네가 나한테 네 물건을 넣어주겠다는 약속을 지킬 거라 믿어. 괜찮다면 지금이라도 그걸 보고 싶은데."

게롤트는 그 일에 대해서는 더 이상 뭐라고 왈가왈부 할 생각이 없었다. 그는 야스키에르가 처음 섹스를 하자고 제안 했을 때부터 단단히 발기 해 있었고 이미 프리컴이 새어 나오고 있어서, 그는 지금 그 어느 때 보다 충분히 준비가 된 상태였다.

그는 야스키에르의 시선을 의식하며 그의 바지의 맨 윗 단추를 풀려고 손을 뻗었다. 그는 불편하게 목을 꺾어 고개를 돌리고 보고 있었는데, 너무 게으르거나 너무 피곤해서 몸을 뒤집을 수도 없는 듯 했다. 그는 '흠' 소리를 내며 입술을 꾹 닫고는, 그가 뭔가를 더 하길 원하는지 아닌지 판단하려고 애썼다.

"좀 더 그럴 듯 한 걸 원해?"

그가 물었다.

야스키에르는 그 제안에 꽤 놀랐지만, 기회를 놓치고 싶지 않은 듯 얼른 고개를 끄덕였다.

게롤트가 침대에서 기어 나와 바닥에 내려 서느라 메트리스의 무게감이 변하는 것이 느껴졌다. 그는 특별하게 보여 줄 건 없다는 듯, 관능적이거나 애태우는 몸짓도 없었지만, 평상시 보다 조금 더 천천히 단추를 풀었다. 마지막 단추까지 풀어 낸 게롤트는 거칠게 바지를 허벅지 반쯤 까지 잡아 내렸고, 그의 발기 된 성기가 튀어나와 그의 앞에서 꺼덕거리며 검은 셔츠를 받치고 서 있었다.

야스키에르는 지금 입으로 뭔가를 할 수 있는 상태는 아니었지만, 그 광경을 보고 그의 입안에는 자동적으로 침이 고였다. 그는 게롤트의 발기가 어느 순간 수그러 들었을 거라고 생각 했었지만, 지금 그는 완전히 발기 되어 있었고, 굵게 불거진 정맥으로 장식된 그의 크고 두꺼운 성기의 젖은 끄트머리는 탐스럽게 빛나고 있었다.

"음, 게롤트. 그 정도면 훌륭해."

게롤트가 씩 웃었다.

"다행이군. 이게 네가 받을 거니까."

야스키에르가 그의 약속의 말에 싱긋 웃다가 , 뭔가가 그의 눈길을 사로 잡아 힐끗 아래를 내려다 보았다. 새어 나온 프리컴이 게롤트의 허벅지 안쪽의 부드러운 털을 적셨고, 그의 흰 속옷은 회색으로 얼룩진 자국이 크게 나 있었다.

"세상에. 너 그동안 힘들었구나."

그리고 게롤트는, 세상에, 거의 쑥스러운 표정 이었다.

"난 오래 버티지는 못할 거야."

게롤트가 고백했는데, 그 솔직함은 정말 고무적이었다.

"나도 별반 다를 바 없어."

야스키에르도 스스로 자백하며, 게롤트의 입술에 작은 미소가 스치는 것을 보았다.

남은 옷도 마저 벗은 후 , 게롤트는 다시 그의 허벅지를 벌리고 앉아, 그의 다리를 야스키에르의 무릎에 가까이 붙여왔다. 야스키에르는 코르크 마개가 열리는 소리를 들었고, 게롤트가 스스로를 준비 하는 동안 잠시 조용한 정적이 흘렀다.

게롤트는 야스키에르의 허리 옆 부근 매트리스에 손을 받치고, 다른 한 손은 자신의 성기를 잡고 야스키에르의 입구 쪽으로 가져다 댔다. 그는 머리 끄트머리를 이리저리 움직이며 미끄러트리다가, 야스키에르의 구멍의 우묵한 부분에 안정적으로 자리 잡고 나서 천천히 밀어 넣기 시작 했는데, 게롤트가 그 입구에 성기를 밀어 넣을 때, 야스키에르의 닫힌 입술에서 짧게 '음' 하는 소리가 났고, 야스키에르의 근육은 기름으로 미끈거리면서도 열기로 그를 감싸고 있었다.

시선을 들어 보니, 야스키에르가 베개 위에서 고개를 옆으로 돌린 채 눈썹을 한데 모으고 한껏 늘어 트린 채 입을 벌리고 있었는데, 평소 그가 야스키에르의 안으로 처음 들어 갈 때 늘 내는 쇳소리나 큰 신음 소리와는 다른, 지금 그의 입에서 나오는 부드러운 '아-' 하는 신음 소리는 그저 조용하고 평화롭고도 행복하게 들렸다.

이미 충분히 몸이 풀어진 상태임에도, 게롤트가 그의 굵고 단단한 성기를 천천히 조금씩 밀어 넣으며 그의 안을 채울 때 야스키에르는 자신의 목 안쪽에서 끙끙거리는 울음이 치고 올라오는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 게롤트의 크기에 상관없이 그와의 섹스에 만족 할 테지만, 오늘 같은 이런 때는 그 길고 두꺼운 것이 주는, 다른 어떤 것과도 비교할 수 없는 압도적인 만족감을 느낄 수 있었다.

그는 게롤트의 손이 자신의 허리를 움켜쥐는 것을 느꼈다. 게롤트의 손꿈치가 야스키에르의 척추 양 옆을 눌러 그의 배가 메트리스에 닿도록 밀며 좀 더 삽입하기 편하도록 그의 엉덩이가 위쪽을 향하게끔 그의 몸을 휘었다. 게롤트는 이제 허리를 움직이기 시작 했고, 부드럽게 엉덩이를 굴리며 그의 것이 완전히 들어갈 때 마다 낮게 그르렁 거리는 신음 소리를 내며 야스키에르의 좀 더 높은 신음 소리와 화음을 이루었다.

게롤트가 얼마나 욕망에 차 있는지, 그가 손가락과 입으로 그를 만족 시키느라 얼마나 기다렸어야 했는지를 알기에 야스키에르는 그가 다급하고 효율적으로 자신을 다룰 거라 예상했었다. 여전히 사랑을 나누는 듯한 게롤트의 행동은 전혀 예상치 못한 것이었지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 바로 그것이 그가 원하는 것이었다. 그러나 그는 곧 자신이 좀 더 많은 것을, 그의 몸 곳곳에 게롤트의 손과 입술이 닿길 원한다는 것을 알았다.

“나..난 좀 더..”

그가 말을 꺼냈지만, 그는 말을 어떻게 끝내야 할지 몰랐다.

“어떻게 해 줬으면 좋겠어, 야스키에르?”

게롤트는 야스키에르가 애정 넘치는 손길을 원하게 되는 건 시간 문제임을 알았기에 미소를 지으며 그를 내려다 보며 물었다.

“흠? 좀 더 너한테 집중 할까?”

게롤트는 야스키에르가 베개에 대고 끄덕거릴 때,그의 갈라진 입술 가장자리가 휘어지며 올라가는 것을 보았다.

“그래. 네 모든..음..네 모든 걸-어 - 나한테 집중해서.”

“바라는 것도 참 많군.”

그가 부드럽게 웃었다.

게롤트는 야스키에르의 셔츠를 목까지 끌어올리고 그의 위에 몸을 대고 그의 가슴을 등에 빈틈없이 눌렀다. 그들의 사이의 열기는 숨이 막힐 지경 이었지만, 서로의 피부가 닿는 건 야스키에르에게 그렇듯이 게롤트에게도 만족스러운 것임이 증명 되었다. 그는 야스키에르의 몸 아래로 팔을 미끄러트리고 머리를 숙여 야스키에르의 귓가에 코를 문지르며 엉덩이를 계속 굴렸다.

“이렇게?”

그가 속삭이며, 야스키에르가 침대에 늘어트렸던 팔을 올려 게롤트의 등뒤로 뻗는 것을 보았다. 야스키에르는 손가락으로 게롤트의 머리카락을 쥐고 세게 잡아 그를 아래로 끌어 당겨, 그의 입술과 코가 자신의 목덜미에 대고 눌리게 했다.

“좀 더 이렇게.”

게롤트가 야스키에르의 피부에 대고 씩 웃으며 그의 손목을 잡아 피가 안 통해서 머리카락을 쥔 그의 손아귀 힘이 약해 질 정도로 꽉 쥐어 짜서, 야스키에르의 팔을 도로 침대 위에 떨구게 했다. 그는 얼마든지 관대해 질 수 있었지만, 그건 오로지 자신이 그렇게 하기로 선택 했을 때 뿐 이었다. 그는 자유로운 한 손으로 야스키에르의 앞머리를 쓸어 올리다가 뒤통수 부근에서 머리카락을 한 움큼 꽉 움켜 쥐고 , 야스키에르의 목에 엉망진창으로 키스를 남기기 시작했다. 그가 그의 안으로 끝까지 밀어 넣을 때 마다 한번씩, 그의 키스는 턱까지 옮겨갔지만 입술에 닿기 전에 멈추었다.

“뭔가 더..필요한가?”

그가 야스키에르의 입가에 대고 웅얼거렸다.

야스키에르가 자신의 코를 게롤트의 코에 부비고는 그의 입술을 게롤트의 입술에 살짝 스치더니 가쁜 숨을 내뱉으며 미소를 지었다.

“내가 절정을 맞게 해 줘.”

“음.”

게롤트가 다른 부분은 거의 움직이지도 않은 채 허리의 움직임 만으로 그의 피스톤질에 박차를 가했다. 그 바람에 그들의 살이 부딪히며 땀과 기름에 젖어 철썩 거리는 소리가 연달아 들려와, 야스키에르는 게롤트의 멋진 엉덩이가 그에게 부딪히며 탄력 있게 흔들리는 모습을 보고 싶어졌다.

속도가 빨라지면서, 야스키에르는 게롤트의 긴 머리가 그의 어깨에 닿아 흔들리는 것과 그의 뺨에 와 닿는 뜨거운 숨결을 느낄 수 있었다. 딱딱해진 젖꼭지와 땀에 젖은 가슴털이 그의 등에 문질러졌고, 크고 열의 넘치는 성기에 그의 안이 무너질 거라는 생각이 그의 내부 신경을 태울 듯 자극 해 그의 엉덩이가 떨려왔다. 그의 입에서 신음 소리가 터져 나왔다.

게롤트는 야스키에르가 자신의 성기를 만지기 위해 자기 몸 밑으로 손을 집어 넣으려다 그가 너무 메트리스에 빈틈없이 꽉 눌려 있어 근처에도 닿지 못하는 것을 보았다. 그는 한 손으로 야스키에르의 몸을 일으켜 무릎을 조금 세우고 팔로 그의 몸을 받쳐 일으키고는 자신의 손바닥에 침을 뱉고 야스키에르의 성기에 손을 뻗어 거칠게 문지르고 잡아 당겼고, 그가 추삽질 하는 속도도 느려지지 않게 유지했다.

"아- 아,ㅈ 젠장,"

야스키에르는 헐떡이며 그의 안이 요동치는 느낌에 떨리는 목소리로 겨우 말을 이었다.

"...아..나.. 나..이제 갈 거 같아, 게롤트."

게롤트도 마찬가지여서, 그는 자신이 사정 하기 전에 야스키에르를 먼저 절정에 다다르게 하려고 그의 성기를 더욱 힘주어 흔들었다.

그건 야스키에르에게 충분 하고도 남아서, 침대 시트와 그의 배 위에 사정한 그의 성기는 부드럽게 축 늘어져, 게롤트의 손아귀가 그의 마지막 한 방울 까지 쥐어 짤 때 그는 거의 울먹이는 비명을 질렀다. 그는 게롤트가 절정에 이르도록 어떤 손길이라도 보태려고 등뒤로 손을 뻗어 그의 허벅지를 잡으려 했지만, 힘 없는 그의 손가락 끝은 겨우 피부를 스칠 뿐 이었다. 그래도 상관 없었다. 게롤트는 딱히 더 이상 격려의 손길이 필요 없어 보였다.

다섯 번 정도 더 피스톤 질을 하고 나서 야스키에르는 자신의 위에서 크게 그르렁 대며 울리는 신음을 들었고, 엄청난 양의 뜨거운 정액이 길게 분출하며 그의 배를 채우는 것을 느꼈다.

◇◇◇

그들은 잠시 숨을 고르며 앉아 있었는데, 게롤트가 야스키에르의 어깨를 쥐었다가 거칠게 쓰다듬어 주었고(야스키에르는 일단 그걸 좋아 하긴 했지만 그게 '잘했다','고마워'인지 아니면 '난 진짜 죽을 만큼 좋았어' 라는 뜻인지 결코 확신 할 수 없는 몸짓이었다.) 그리고 나서 침대에 등을 대고 누워 눈을 감았다.

야스키에르는 게롤트의 곁에 누워서 자기 자리를 확보 하려고 몸을 꾸물거리다가 갑자기 얼어붙어 꼼짝 도 않은 채 혼란에 빠진 듯 눈을 깜빡이며 손가락으로 목을 더듬었다.

"게롤트, 게롤트,"

그가 손등으로 게롤트의 가슴팍을 툭툭 치며 말했다.

게롤트가 툴툴댔다.

"왜 그래?"

게롤트는 여전히 눈을 감은 채 게으르게 야스키에르의 손을 치우며 물었다.그는 섹스 후 그렇게 바로 야스키에르의 연극적인 놀음에 어울려 줄 기분이 아니었다. 그는 여운을 즐기고 싶었다.

"나 기분이...좋아."

"흠. 그래, 내가 노력한 덕분이 아닌가 싶은데."

"아니, 아니, 내 말은, 그게 아니라. 몸이 나은 거 같다고. 아주 건강하게.나 완전 팔팔해-"

야스키에르가 문득 조용히 입을 다물고 숨을 헐떡였다.

"게롤트."

그가 속삭이며 그의 이름을 다시 불렀고 게롤트는 지친 한숨을 내 쉬며 마침내 그에게 시선을 돌렸다.

"또 뭐,? 야스키에르."

그러자 야스키에르가 진지하게 대답했다.

"내 생각엔 말이야....네 정액에는 사람을 치료하는 힘이 있는 거 같아."

게롤트는 야스키에르를 한 5초 정도 빤히 쳐다 보더니 갑자기 그를 어깨 위로 들쳐 메고 다른 침대로 옮겼고, 야스키에르는 버둥거리며 웅얼거렸다.

"난 진지해! 생각 좀 해 봐, 게롤트, 우린 그걸 팔아서 부자가 될 수 있어. 병에 담아서 궤짝을 가득 채우고- 어차피 넌 그걸 다 채울 정도로 많이 싸잖아. 매출이 얼마나 될지 생각 좀 해 보라고!"

게롤트는 그를 메트리스에 떨구고 씨익 웃었다.

"그냥 아드레날린 효과 때문이야. 야스키에르. 곧 다시 상태가 나빠 질 테니까 조금만 기다려봐. 그리고 사업 이야기도 마찬가지야. 난 절대 병 에다 대고 사정 할 생각 없으니까."

"넌 정말 사업 적인 감각이 전혀 없구나, 게롤트. 그리고 네 자신에 대한 믿음도 없고 말이야."

게롤트가 탁자 위의 작은 대야에 담긴 물로 천을 적시는 동안 야스키에르는 쉴 새 없이 종알거렸다.

"난 치료 됬다고, 오,신이시여, 난 정말 치료가-!"

그러나 그 뒤에 바로 요란한 기침이 이어지는 것을 보고 게롤트는 낄낄거리는 웃음을 터트렸다.

"봤지?"

그가 침대 가장자리에 앉아 더러워진 야스키에르의 배를 닦으며 말했다.

"하아, 뭐, 이제 우리가 원래 하던 일이나 착실하게 해야겠군."

야스키에르가 한숨을 쉬었다.

"뭐 걱정은 안 해, 난 아직 내 일을 좋아 하니까."

그리고는 게롤트가 자신을 닦아 주는 것을 내려다 보았다.

"아 진짜 다정하다."

"'둔감하고 단단한 벽돌' 치곤 나쁘지 않나 보군."

게롤트가 눈썹을 으쓱 치켜 올리며 말했다.

"겉보기에나 그렇지. 넌 정말 덩치만 큰 순둥이야. 정말."

"흠."

게롤트는 그 말에는 별 다른 반응을 보이지 않았지만, 그는 자신을 향하는 애정 어린 시선을 느낄 수 있었고, 그걸 꽤 좋아 했다. 그는 몸을 닦던 천을 반으로 접어 야스키에르의 머리 위에 얹었다.

"웩, 게롤트. 이건 너무 비위생적이야. 이건....뭐가 뭍은 거잖아."

"너 한테서 나온 거 잖아. 너한테 별로 해롭지 않을 거야."

야스키에르는 팔짱을 끼고 턱을 치켜 들었다.

"그래, 그래도 정액은 더러운 거야."

"음..정액은 더럽단 말이지.."

게롤트가 그의 말을 따라하며 이마 위에 놓인 천을 치웠다.

"-아니, 기다려. 그냥 얹고 있을게. 지금 난 깔끔 떨고 있을 상황이 아니니까."

"네가 그 말을 했다는 걸 기억해 두겠어."

게롤트가 침대에 올라가 누우며 자신과 야스키에르에게 덮을 이불을 끌어당기며 말했다.

그건 야스키에르에게 꽤 충격을 주었다. 그는 게롤트가 밤새 그를 돌볼 거라고는 생각 하지 않았었다.

"너...여기서 잘 거야?"

"설레발 치지 마. 난 그냥 널 감시하려고 온 거야. 오늘 밤은 확실히 살아 남도록 해. 만약 네가 죽으면 네 류트를 팔아버릴 거니까."

야스키에르는 따듯한 미소를 지었다.

"제발 좋은 값에 보내 줘."

그는 장난을 받아 치면서도, 그게 그냥 핑계라는 것을 알고 있었다.

"노력 해 볼게."

야스키에르는 게롤트의 어깨에 머리를 기대고 바짝 달라붙어 눈을 감았다..

그리고 오늘밤, 게롤트는 그의 곁을 내어 주었다.

_-Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> 난 게롤트가 야스키에르에게 마사지를 해주는 걸 원했어요. 내 마지막 소설 ‘웨이브’에서 게롤트가 빈정대면서 제안을 했거든요. 그래서 난 게롤트가 결국에 그걸 하게 되는게 좋을 거라고 생각 했어요. (내 위쳐 팬픽은 모두- 다른 작품은 두 편밖에 없지만!- 개별적으로 읽을 수도 있지만, 같은 세계관에서 순차적으로 진행 되고 있기 때문에, 게롤트는 각각 조금씩 ‘기여’를 하게 됩니다. :)  
> 난 유쾌한 글을 쓰는게 좋아요! 이 야스키에르는 좀 더 건방지고 부루퉁 하지만, 여전히 게롤트에게 놀림받을 여지가 있어요!XD 또, 게롤트가 사과하려고 애쓰는 것을 쓰는건 정말 재미있었어요.XD  
> 아,그리고 나도 위쳐 정액 세 병만 주세요. ;D  
> 읽어주셔서 감사합니다! : )


End file.
